User talk:Djf2014
Can I be an admin? CL-Watermaniac 17:26, 21 November 2006 (EST) Well thank you for unblocking me now can I be an admin? CL-Watermaniac 14:26, 26 November 2006 (EST) Also user:Watermaniac on Wheels is pretending to be me. CL-Watermaniac No No No No No and by invoking my admiral guardian of defence powers NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 the extremly ticked off Admiral Guardian of Defence 14:55, 26 November 2006 (EST) Hello, Djf2014. Do not block me. CL-Jeremy Hafton Weirdo 20:02, 26 November 2006 (EST) If you want to create a page about me plase do it at Jeremy Hafton, thats my real name. CL-Jeremy Hafton Weirdo 20:05, 26 November 2006 (EST) See my talk page. Also can I be a sysop? CL-Jeremy Hafton Weirdo 20:11, 26 November 2006 (EST) I don't like to speak about myself. But I will, some things will atonish you. CL-Axonn 10:50, 28 November 2006 (EST) Trust Djf2014, should I REALLY make Captain Weirdo a admiral. I TRUST you and I can't decide for myself in this decision. I heard that Captain Weirdo was a admiral on this wiki, I just want to know what you think. -- CL-Neo jimmy6 making the most stressed decision of his life No.Make me a Sysop. I,m online when ever I can. Alsocaptain wierdo is not a sysop here.CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 06:10, 12 December 2006 (EST) :Alright, I'm gonna make YOU a sysop. I just want the trolling to stop! -- CL-Neo jimmy6 You Happy birthday. Sir. Admiral Guardian Of Defense!! Warning On July 28th, two vandals attempted to vandalise the wiki, I managed to repair what damage they had done and have left an alert with The Other Lyokon, I believe that that Censor user is back again. Please see the Other Lyokon's Talk page for the names of the vandals. Thank You - CL-Scyphozoa 11:58 (BST), July 29th 2007 O.K CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 14:09, 23 August 2007 (EDT) IQ Hello, just out of curiosity, where did you test your IQ? I'd like to try! CL-Nighthawk 22:45, 30 November 2007 (EST) Just google IQ test and it is one of the first. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 11:40, 1 December 2007 (EST) RE: Guardian Thank you so much for your recommendation - CL-Scyphozoa 21:29 1st December 2007 Thank You. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 16:04, 7 December 2007 (EST) Congradulations Congradulations on making supercomputer, well done - CL-Scyphozoa 17:18 (GMT) 9th December 2007 :Yeah. I guess you can change your sig now to say Djf2014 the Supercomputer :)! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome, who else?']] (Spam me!/ ) ding dong the witch is dead! the witch is dead! and replaced be Djf2014! CL-Mystique 16:16, 9 December 2007 (EST) what about Bfahome? you promoted nighthawk but not Bfahome? why is that? he's done alot too. also, how can i become a guardian? hmm? CL-Mystique 22:04, 12 December 2007 (EST) Sorry I thought I had (stupid Cat) and bfahome has been here longer CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 22:06, 12 December 2007 (EST) Oh and I did... Check recent changes :Never thought that would happen. Thanks! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] (Spam me!/ ) thank you for promoting Bfahome! now what can i do to get promoted? ( it must be hard right?) ( or do i just have to be here longer?) (that second one dosen't really make sense) CL-Mystique 13:46, 13 December 2007 (EST) Reply Wow! Thank you very much! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:23, 12 December 2007 (EST) Six Day War map Hello, Djf2014! Here's a map of the land taken during the war. http://inpursuitofjustice.files.wordpress.com/2007/06/1967-war-map.gif Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:38, 12 December 2007 (EST) Thanks I Give great kudos your way CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 09:13, 13 December 2007 (EST) Business Thank you so much for promoting me to guardian and now that we have a new supercomputer as a suggestion, I think its time to change that Featured Article as I am sure that I am not the only one bored of seeing the overbike everytime we log on. Thanks Again - CL-Scyphozoa 12:06 (GMT) 13th December 2007 Any suggestions? CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 09:16, 13 December 2007 (EST) Check Out the Talk:Featured Article Archive page - CL-Scyphozoa 15:57 (GMT) 13th December 2007 stupid letter/word thingy dear Djf2014, would you please get rid of that annoying letter/word security thing? ya'know, the one that makes you type certain words to be able to have your edits saved. it's annoying pointless and stupid. it's not like it could stop any vandals anyway. it would more likely stop dyslectic people (like myself) from editing... CL-Mystique I do not know how but I will look into it. I think I is to prevent spam bots from going in like how for most things you sign up for it has something similer. And also I MAY have a form of dysgraphia just for handwriting. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 16:01, 13 December 2007 (EST) I placed this issue to CL-The Other Lyokon a while ago and I was told that the leader of edit this placed it there. - CL-Scyphozoa 20:13 (GMT) 13th December 2007 The Security Council After looking through some of code wiki's old files, I came across the page on the security council and observing that there is only you left as KFan and Gandalf1992 have both been inactive, I was wondering if any places are a available. I have been helping with vandilism as shown in some of the last vandal attacks (including one which I think I handled single handedly earlier this year). Thank You - CL-Scyphozoa 14:47 (GMT) 14th December 2007 yup for guardians AND lyokons alike (plus joining makes me more willing to promote) CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 17:43, 14 December 2007 (EST) how? i would like to start an article about the eye of xana, but i don't now how or if i can. would you please tell me? CL-Mystique :If you want to start an article you can either A) search for it in the search box to the left of the screen (it'll say 'do you want to create this page?', or B) link to it in the sandbox (the link will be red), click the link, an edit. As for the Eye o' XANA, it's already got a section on the XANA page. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) Exellent! Bfahome I officaly award you USER OF THE WEEK... YAYAYAY oh, i didn't notice that... but anyway, CONGRADULATIONS!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Ummmm... this is unexpected. I'm just helping. Well, anywho, thanks! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) Main Page hallo new admin....since u r clearly much kinder than KF admin II, i made you a congratulations present on becoming supercomputer....and it is that i made a whole new version of the main page, and i was hoping that you will use it as the main page, to see it press Main Page new version, i would apresiate it if u liked it and used it as main page and i would like it if you did not change anything in it unless it is nessesary, and please can you see to it that the featured article is replaced because the overbike was the featured article for like forever! hope u like the new page and that u will reply me at once...--CL-Wael 07:27, 16 December 2007 (EST) good... good O.k thank you for your efforts I hereby grant you a materalized roachder. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 18:33, 16 December 2007 (EST) In responce to your last message I have a fair few games mostly that involve strategy apart from Code Lyoko, I have things like brain training and Final Fantasy. Also a point about the main page, I think wael has been poking around my Avatar wiki as the main pages look extremly alike and I know that wael has been visiting my other wiki in the past. - CL-Scyphozoa 7:01 17th December 2007 grue grue........ -CL-Mystique Thanks thank u for the roachster, i'v been dying to get one and it would take probably ten times as moree work to become a gaudian(when u answer this tell me what i have to do to becomea gardian) any way thats not all i have up my sleave i have lots of things to make this wiki better hpfully they will make me gaurdian. when i finish the second surprise and third i will inform u like the main page. PS: how did u know i like ben 10????? --CL-Wael 12:45, 18 December 2007 (EST) From your lyoko pics discussion with Scyphozoa. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 13:10, 18 December 2007 (EST) Can I be a Guardian of this WIKI?-User: Seannix test CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 12:44, 21 December 2007 (EST) my new sig test CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 12:44, 21 December 2007 (EST) my new sig Templates In opinion I feel that the Human Template ruins the character pages, it makes the page look unbalanced and rather ugly. What is your opinion. CL-Scyphozoa 12:54 (GMT) 23rd December 2007